Office copy machines, scanners, printers such as laser printers or inkjet, and all-in-one machines combining features of these devices enable the reproduction and copying of documents with relative ease. In environments where sensitive or confidential documents are handled it is often desirable to have the ability to determine if a document was copied, and trace who copied a document as well as when and where it was copied. Known solutions include overtly marking the document with bar codes, special inks, and the like.